Goodbye, Love
by julian-logan
Summary: Julian and Logan finally got together and broke up. Now they must move oon.


_**Diclaimer**: All characters belong to CP Coulter_

_**Warnings**: Character Death_

_August 17 2012 _

"Hey Jules" Logan said as he sat down next to Julian who was lounging by the pool.

Fuck, Julian thought he'd been avoiding Logan all day and he just really wasn't in the mood to fight anymore. He was so tired. He looked over at Logan and his eyed widened in shock. Logan looked nothing like himself his hair was messy, his clothes rumpled and his eyes looked red.

Before Julian could open his mouth to speak Logan began to speak "Julian… are you happy?"

Julian opened his mouth to say yes but paused because Logan looked so open. So vulnerable and he couldn't lie to Logan. Not again.

Logan just nodded, Julian's silence was all he needed to hear. Logan turned and looked out into the water. "Me either." he admitted. "I love you though, I do. I just…i don't think it's enough anymore. "

"Are we breaking up?"

"Yes, I think we have to." Logan let out a shaky breath and looked over at Julian who was very still. "I'm sorry, Jules. I'll grab my stuff and leave." Logan leaned over and brushed his lips against Julian's cheek he closed his eyes and rested his head against Julian's for a quick second I do love you, you whispered before standing up and walking back towards the house.

"Lo? "Julian called after him.

"Yeah?"

"I— when do you leave for New Haven?"

Logan's face fell, "Later in the week" Logan turned and walked back into his room and packed. An hour later he came outside and say Julian standing outside his car.

"So…" Julian began. "This is it."

"I believe so. Goodbye Julian". Logan stuck his hand out Julian just ignored it and pulled Logan in for one last hug.

"Take care of yourself okay and Derek."

Logan nodded, "You too, Julian. You have my number. Call whenever okay?"

"Okay, I promise." With a watery smile Julian opened Logan's door and watched him slide in and driveaway.

He never did call. Neither did Logan. They were busy and life got away from them. Julian took role after role and officially established himself as a serious actor. Logan got busy as well. Yale has a rigorous course load and that along with internships with his father's colleagues. Time got away from them. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years and before they knew it Logan had graduated and was going to law school and Julian was up for his first Oscar.

When Julian won he got a call from Logan Wright he was busy so he couldn't pick up but he did get a text that said "Congratulations Larson, you deserve it"

3 more years passed and Logan was gradutating from law school and began to prepare for his New York State Bar Exam.

It had been 7 years since they broke up in that 7 years Logan had gone to school, excelled in school made friends, fallen in love had his heart broken and broken some hearts as well. Julian had been working non-stop and establishing himself he had worked with some of the biggest names and on the biggest blockbusters in Hollywood and had also worked on some low-budget independent movies. He was a versatile actor and everyone wanted a piece of him. He has fallen in love once more it didn't work out his life was going on swimmingly.

Julian Larson had done it he had moved on, or so he thought.

_May 23 2020_

One day he was in New York promoting his latest movie when a headline caught his eye.

_**John Logan Wright III found dead.**_

Julian froze and picked up the newspaper and walked to his hotel.

No no no no no.

There was no way. Logan couldn't be… he wouldn't. He immediately called Derek.

"Hello?" a voice answered a voice he would recognize anywhere.

Amanda? It's Julian…Larson. I'm friends with your brother. Can I speak to him please?

"I know who you are Julian." He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Derek just got to bed, he hasn't slept in days. I take it you heard about Logan" She let out a shaky breath. "If you're in New York come to the house okay. He needs you now more than ever." With that she hung up.

Julian immediately set off for Derek's parents home and knocks on the front door. When he sees Amanda he pulls her in for a tight hug and she grips his shoulders. "I was going to call you later." She said after she pulled away "I got here an hour before you called. He's upstairs…go on in."

Julian wasted no time bounding up the steps and sliding into Derek's room. Derek jerked around and stared at Julian before running to him and throwing his arms around him. "Jules" Derek's shoulders began to shake furiously. "He's gone… he's fucking gone." Julian dragged Derek over to the bed and just held him for hours until Derek could cry no more.

"How did it happen D?" Derek just let out a bitter laugh.

"On his way back from a doctor's appointment he stopped at a gas station and when he went in to pay some guy came in and tried to rob the place. Then the guy just shot him, not the store owner or anyone else there but he shot Logan, fucking hell. It's not fair."

"I know, D" Julian's voice shook, " I know" his face crumpled and Julian buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "I haven't seen him in 8 years" He waited until the tears passed and he could speak again. "I missed him so much and" Julian shook his head. "Why him, after everything he'd been through?_We'd_ been through. I didn't get to say goodbye. It's not fair, none of this is." With that Julian held Derek and they both cried until they couldn't cry anymore. "Was he happy?" Julian asked in a small voice.

Derek smiled sadly "He was for the most part. He was actually…He was planning a trip to see you. He said he wanted to make things wright because…he missed his best friend."

Julian choked on a sob and just held Derek tighter. "I missed him too, every day and I always will."


End file.
